Where Are The Colours?
by loserbooknerd
Summary: Tessa Gray lives in a black and white world until she meets James Carstairs. The world starts gaining colour and just as nearly everything is colourful something happens and the world is black and white for her once again. Until a boy from Wales moves into London.
1. The Meeting

_**So this fanfic is based from a thing I saw on Tumblr. I hope it's good. I'm m, actually going to write it in 3rd person. Or attempt to anyway it's 4AM as I write this so I hope it's not too bad. Sorry for anyone who thinks this is an update. I only fixed what i messed up and hopefully i will resume the story soon :)**_

* * *

Tessa Gray lives in a black and white world. There was no colour because there was no love in her life. Before her parents had died they told her that when you love somebody the world has colours. She never stopped loving them but they faded in her memory. It must be a different type of love that gives the world the colours. She just hasn't found it yet. Apparently her love for books isn't enough. But things are about to change for her, even if she doesn't know about it.

It was a normal day in London. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining. Tessa was going to school. The first day of University is apparently the hardest. Tessa was about to find that out. She took a deep breathe before walking into the school. It was an amazing building, the structure looked like it was from the Victorian Era. It must have looked even better to the people that were in love and could see colours. She sighed and then made her way to reception to collect her timetable. She pushed through the crowds and finally got to the door of the reception. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was a small woman sitting behind a desk but what colour was her hair or eyes, Tessa didn't know. The woman looked up when Tessa walked in and smiled at her.

"Good Morning. How may I help you?" the lady asked politely.

"Hello. My name is Theresa Gray and I am here to collect my timetable," Tessa mumbles quietly. She has always been a shy girl.

"Theresa, welcome to our school. My name is Charlotte Branwell and I am the principle of this school," The lady -Mrs. Branwell- introduces herself.

"Thank you. I would prefer if you called me Tessa, please," Tessa states. She takes her timetable from her and smiles once more time.

"Very well then Tessa. Have a good day," chirped happily. She turns around and crashes into a wall of muscle. Somebody grabs her arms to steady her. She looks up to see a handsome boy with Asian features smiling down at her.

"Sorry," Tessa mumbles.

"No problem. My name is James Carstairs but I prefer it if people call me Jem," the boy introduces himself.

"My name is Theresa Gray but I prefer it if people call me Tessa," she replies. They stare into each other's eyes for a bit and then Tessa awkwardly detaches herself from Jem and walks out of the room. When she walks to her first class she notices a small pink flower on the grass. WAIT pink? But pink is a colour. She couldn't have fallen in love with Jem! She quietly mumbles to herself as she walks towards her class.

* * *

After school is finished she walks out of the gates she starts walking towards her house. She hears footsteps behind her but just ignores it until there's a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi, Tessa. So this is a bit crazy but after I saw you in the office I started seeing some colours and I was wondering if it was the same way for you?" Jem says. Her eyes widen as she stares at him, speechless.

After a while she finds her voice and replies with a shocked out ,"Yes." He smiles at her and she starts to see that his eyes are the colour dark brown with flecks of gold in it. She smiles at him and he sees her eyes are the colour blue/grey.

"So would you like to go get coffee with me?" Jem proposes.

"Yes, I would love to," she replies. They start walking towards the nearest Starbucks and they talk about each other. Tessa found out that Jem was half Asian. His mother was from Shanghai and his father was from England. They moved to London when his father got a job there. He doesn't have any siblings. Tessa started to see more and more colours as they continued talking over coffee. She told him that she was from New York but came here to University. She wanted to be an author and be successful at it. Jem also started seeing more colours. He focused on the way her eyes sparkled whenever she talked about what she wants to do when she is older. he found her beautiful and they started to fall in love. Hopefully they would last.

* * *

_**So I'm just going to stop that there. Love it? Hate it? Should I continue it? Don't worry I will still work on my other story a Model in London as well.**_

_**Love yah xoxox**_


	2. This Boy Will Be The Death of Her

_**Hey guys. So I realised I haven't updated this story since Valentine's day when I posted it and I'm sorry but I was finishing my main story and I'm currently writing 3 stories at once so I'm a bit busy you know. That's a pretty lame excuse so let's just get onto the story shall we?**_

* * *

By the end of the day both Jem and Tessa lived in a colourful world. They were so happy. Tessa even gave Jem a kiss on the cheek before she left. She felt so giddy with happiness she practically skipped home. Jem watched her skip away and he smiled. For him, she was perfect. When Tessa got home she quickly ran into her room and got out her laptop. She felt inspired so she started writing. The story flowed out of her. By the time she finished the first chapter it was well past midnight. She got dressed into her pyjamas and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke in the morning to the sun shining very brightly for London. _Today, is going to be a good day, _Tessa thought to herself. She got up, pushed the curtains open and then skipped into the kitchen. Tessa made herself some cereal, quickly ate it and hopped into the bathroom to get showered and changed.

She left the house but soon realised that she didn't exactly remember how to get to the campus. She stumbled along the streets until she saw a familiar mop of dark brown hair. Tessa quickly ran up to him and poked him in the arm. He turned around and smiled a huge, goofy smile when he saw her. She quickly gave him a hug and then pulled away.

"Hi, Jem! So I am actually on my way to campus but I kind of got lost..." she trails off. He nods and takes her hand.

"Well, good thing you found me then because I'm on my way to campus as well," he states. And so Tessa and Jem walk to campus together, in a colourful world.

* * *

When they got to school there was quite a commotion going on. Hushed voices could be heard in the hallways of the school.

"That new boy is so hot"

"I wonder why he came here"

"I'm gonna ask him out"

Both Tessa and Jem were very confused. Who was everyone talking about? They went their separate ways to their classes and that's when Tessa got her answer. She sat at the back of the classroom when a boy walked in. He was very tall but not gangly. He was quite muscled, to be honest. He had raven black hair and eyes the colour of the midnight sky in hell. His face was beautiful. Tessa's jaw dropped open. Is that who everyone was talking about? The teacher walked in and got the boy to introduce himself.

"My name is William Herondale but call me Will," he said with a crooked smile. Tessa realized that the only free seat was the one next to her. Will walked towards her and then sat down in the seat. The teacher started talking and Tessa started taking notes but she constantly felt Wills gaze on her. After a while she snapped.

"Would you quit staring at me."

"Nope. Not until you introduce yourself," Will said in a hushed tone. She sighed but relented. What good would it do her if she didn't?

"Fine. My name's Theresa but call me Tessa."

"Nah. Tessa is too long. I'll call you Tess," he replied.

"Ok, whatever. Just please be quiet and let me take my notes," she said coolly, but in reality she was really excited about her new nickname. Served never really had a nickname. Her brother and parents sometimes called her Tessie but Tess seemed different. More special.

"Hmmm... How about no?" he inquired. She let out a frustrated sigh. This boy had a nerve.

"Do you plan on learning anything here? Or did you come to university for the girls? Because if yes you can back off, please and thank you," She ranted. Will quirked up an eyebrow at how easy it was to annoy Tessa.

"Sorry, Tess. You can go back to being a nerd now," he teased. She frowned but ignored him. Tessa ignored him for the rest of the class and left quickly once it finished so that he couldn't bother her again.

At lunch time when she sat down beside Jem she was surprised to see that none other But Will Herondale was sitting there as well. There was also a pretty girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. She waved at Tessa and that's when Tessa saw the scar that went from her right temple to the corner of her lip. The girl was still beautiful.

"Hi. My name is Sophie Collins. I'm Jems friend," she introduced herself. Tessa shook her outstretched hand and smiled.

"My name is Tessa Gray," Tessa introduced herself. Then Jem spoke up.

"This is Will-" he started but Tessa cut him off.

"I know who that is. He was distracting me in English," she said with a wry smile.

"Glad that I made a good impression," Will said. Tessa rolled her eyes. This boy was going to be the death of her.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**_

_**Love yah xoxox.**_


	3. Will You

_**Sorry for being an asshole and not updating in forever! I was finishing off Fight My Demons Away and then my mum had my tablet for 2 months. This year has been hectic! So much has happened! Also merry Christmas, I know it's a bit late but yeah. Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas! Now onto this story!**_

* * *

Tessa sighed. Will was in nearly all of her classes and he seemed intent on annoying her as much as possible. At the end of the day when they were in Psychology she finally snapped.

"Would you _fuck off_?" She whisper yelled. Will chuckled.

"Its so easy to piss you off Tess," he whispered to her. Tessa mumbled something under her breath and decided to ignore him for the rest of the class. I mean how hard could it be? There was only half an hour left. She found out that in fact it was very hard, because William Herondale is a pain in the ass.

"Tess, talk to me. I'm bored," he pleaded. She very slowly turned around to face him, sending daggers with her eyes in his direction.

"No," she replied in a scary-calm voice. Will gulped and nodded. She could be very scary of she wanted to.

When the bell finally rang Tessa nearly started praying to God. Finally this torture was over. _Or not, _she thought as Will followed her out of the class.

"So, Tess. What class did you like the best?" he asked. She rolled her eyes but answered anyway.

"English Lit. What about you?"

"Lunch," he answered. Tessa rolled her eyes again.

"Lunch isn't a class Will," she sighed. Will laughed.

"That's what you think. I think lunch is a perfectly good class," he said cheerfully. Tessa facepalmed. If nobody stopped her she might accidentally push him under a car.

"Will has anyone ever told you that you're like an over-eager puppy?" she asked.

"Nope. Usually people just call me hot and charming and sexy," he said. That's when Tessa noticed her saviour, Jem. She ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Jem, help. Will won't leave me alone," she whispered in his ear while hugging him.

"Ah it's okay I'll save you. I'm taking you on a date," he whispered back into her ear. Tessa smiled up at him while Will awkwardly stood beside them.

"So, lovebirds, are you guys gonna like detach yourself from each other or what?" Will asked. Tessa giggled and let go off Jem but catched his hand in hers instead.

"Sorry, Will but I'm going to show you around London some other time. Tessa and I have a date to attend to," Jem apologized. Will smiled.

"That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow then," he said. Then he turned around and walked off. Tessa turned around to Jem.

"So where are we going?" Tessa asked. Jem smiled at her.

"I want to show you around London. It's quite beautiful. Not quite as beautiful as Shanghai but it sure is something," he answered. Tessa nodded.

"Can we stop by my apartment first? I need to freshen up a bit," she inquired. Jem agreed so Tessa pulled him along to her apartment.

* * *

Tessa led him inside and told him to wait for her in the living room. It was all horribly mismatched but it wasn't really her fault. She never saw the actual colours of the furniture until now.

She took a quick shower and dressed appropriately for the weather (it was raining and it was very windy). Service walked back into the living room to see Jem looking at the pictures on the coffee table. One of them was her when she was 13 and her brother was tickling her. That was one of the best moments of her life. Jem must have heard her because he set the picture down and turned towards her.

"Who's that boy in that picture?" he asked. Tessa smiled gently.

"My brother," she answered gently. Jem nodded and walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go. Where are we going first?"

"Blackfriars Bridge. It's very beautiful," he explained. When they got there Tessa was speechless. It really was beautiful. As they stood on the bridge Jem turned to face her. He took both of her hands in his and smiled beautifully.

"Tessa Gray, I know that we've only known each other for 2 days but both of us see colours now and I would like to ask you something. Will you officially be my girlfriend?" Tessa gasped. She nodded her head and gave him a hug.

"Of course, Jem."

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? I personally think it was pretty shitty but ah well. Leave a review please! Love yah xoxox**_


	4. Sealed The Deal

_**Hey guys! Happy New Year! 2015 went by so fast I honestly can't believe that it's already 2016. Lets hope it's a great year for everyone!**_

* * *

_**1 month later**_

Tessa woke up and was startled to find that there was an arm draped over her stomach. And it wasn't her own. Panic started to build up in her stomach. She slowly turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Jem. She watched as the sunlight hit his hair making it appear golden in places. Suddenly she heard a voice from across the room, "You really love him don't you?"

She glanced over in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Will. Jem, Will, Sophie and her had a movie night the night before and it seemed that they all fell asleep while watching a movie.

"I really do," she whispered. Will seemed to frown a bit but then went back to his neutral bitch-face. She wondered what that was about but then decided that she only imagined it. Jem nuzzled his head into her shoulder and she blushed a bit. Tessa leaned her head against Jem's chest and fell asleep again.

* * *

When Tessa woke up Jem wasn't beside her anymore. She groaned and sat up. It seemed that everyone was in the kitchen. She slowly padded into the kitchen, and it was indeed where everyone was. She walked up to Jem and gave him a hug while he made pancakes.

"What's up, Tessa. You sleep well?" he asked her while flipping a pancake. Tessa let go off him and went to sit down at the table beside Will.

"Yeah I slept well enough," she said through a yawn. Jem walked over and set a plate of pancakes on the table in front of them and they started eating. When they were all finished they went back into the living room to clean up. It looked like a bomb had exploded in there. There were crisps all over the place, blankets strewn all over the floor and sofas. Will threw himself onto a sofa.

"I don't want to clean," he whined. Jem kicked his leg.

"Get up and help us clean," he ordered. Will got up and stuck his tongue out at Jem while he was facing the other way. Sophie and Tessa giggled while Will continued to pull faces at Jem's back. After a while they all settled down and cleaned up properly.

After Will and Sophie left, Tessa and Jem cuddled on the sofa while watching *The Wallflower.

"You know Jem, if we were anime characters, my nose would probably bleed every time I saw you," Tessa mused. Jem chuckled.

"I'm not sure that that's how it works but okay Tessie, whatever you say," he mumbled in her ear. She turned around and kissed the tip of his nose.

"What was that for?" he asked. Tessa smiled gently at him.

"Nothing. You're just adorable," she answered. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise but gently pushed her lips against his. When they broke apart Tessa was blushing.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're just adorable," he answered.

* * *

_**Halloween**_

"Jem! Hurry up we're going to be late for the party!" Tessa exclaimed. Jem was taking forever getting changed into his costume. He was going as Takenaga Oda from The Wallflower and Tessa was going as Misaki Ayuzawa from *Maid-Sama. Their costumes were perfect, they didn't need wigs or contact lenses as they already had the same hair and eye colour as the characters (except for Tessa she had amber eye contacts).

"I'm coming," he shouted from behind the door. When he came out Tessa gasped. He looked like a real life Takenaga.

"Wow, Jem you look great," she sighed. Jem flushed a bit and looked at the floor then back up at her, looking at her outfit.

"You sure that that maid outfit isn't too...uh revealing?" he asked sheepishly. Tessa blushed furiously.

"No! It covers me up perfectly well!" she argued.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. You look good, I'm just going to have to keep my eyes on you the whole night to make sure no other boys try to take you away from me," he muttered. Tessa rolled her eyes at him and took his hand in hers.

"Don't worry, Jem. Nobody will ever take me away from you," she reassured him. She leaned up to kiss him and in that exact moment Will decided to burst into her apartment.

"Oh my! Keep the PDA to the bedroom, lovebirds. My eyes are burning! Anyway hurry up we're going to be late," he said dramatically. Tessa and Jem broke apart, blushing. They headed out after Will.

* * *

The party was at the Lightwood's house. Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood went to The Institute as well. Gideon was in the year above them but Gabriel was in the same year as Tessa, Jem and Will. Will and Gabriel didn't get along well (meaning they fought every time they saw each other) but Gabriel was dating Will's little sister, Cecily, so they tried to act civil most of the time. Cecily was still doing her A levels as she was a year younger than her brother Will.

When they got to the Lightwood's house (or should it be called a mansion?) the party was already wild. People were out in the front garden either dancing like crazy or making out. They walked inside and there were a lot of people in there as well. The Lightwood's sure knew how to throw a party. Will muttered muttered something into Cecily's ear, after which she stomped off angrily probably looking for Gabriel. Tessa grabbed Jem's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. She started swishing her hips from side to side, her arms in the air, singing along to the song while Jem had his hands on her waist and danced a bit awkwardly. After the song was over Tessa collapsed onto Jem.

"That was tiring," she shouted to him over the next song that was playing.

"How about we go and get drinks?" he proposed.

"Sounds great! I'm so thirsty," she answered.

When they finally found the kitchen they noticed that there were a lot of people in there too. They grabbed some drinks (most probably alcoholic) and leaned against a countertop. They slowly sipped the drinks and indeed they were alcoholic but what else could you expect from a Uni party. After a while they went outside to the front garden and sat down on the grass. It was the end of October but it wasn't too cold. Jet wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him.

"This isn't too bad," she mumbled. But after a while of sitting they started to get cold.

"Let's dance for a bit to warm ourselves up," Jem offered. Tessa nodded in approval and he helped her up. They went back inside and Tessa pushed her hips against Jem and started grinding a bit. Jim gasped but put his hands on her hips and moved his hips against hers. After a while she sped up a bit and Jem let out a low groan. He grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her face to his. Their lips crashed hungrily against each other. Some people around them started wolf-whistling at them and shouting things like "Go get a room!". Tessa broke away from the kiss and giggled.

"I say, we go back to my apartment," Tessa offered while swaying. Whatever drink it was that she drank, it was pretty strong and Tessa was starting to feel a bit tipsy. Jem nodded and they stumbled out into the front garden. Jem called a taxi and it arrived quite fast.

When they got to Tessa's apartment Jem pressed Tessa up against a wall and started kissing her again. He picked her up and Tessa wrapped her legs around him. Soon after that their clothes went flying and they ended up on Tessa's bed.

"You sure you want to do this?" Jem asked. Tessa nodded and so they sealed the deal.

When they were done Tessa lay on top of Jem, slowly tracing circles with her finger on his chest.

"I love you, Jem," She mumbled against his chest. She nibbled on his collarbone. A small bruise started showing.

"I love you too, Tessie. More than you will ever know."

* * *

_***The Wallflower and Maid-Sama are great anime series. I love them so much if you like anime you should totally check them out if you haven't already watched them. **_

_**So what did you guys think about this chapter? Please leave a review and tell me! NATALIA-CHAN OUT! *disappears behind glittery puff of smoke***_

_**Love yah xoxox**_


	5. STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in forever but I was really sick and now I'm extremely stressed because of school because I picked my GCSE's in February and then last month I fell in love and it sucked and I'm still in love and it huuuurts. So anyway I am so so so sorry but I'm really just not feeling this story anymore. I just can't continue it anymore so if anyone would like to adopt it I will gladly pass it over to you. Thank you so much for supporting me throughout this story guys. I'll be continuing my other stories now and rewriting the old ones.**_


	6. Authors Note

**_Hey guys so this authors note is going on all the stories that I haven't completed. They're all being discontinued as 2016 has changed me a lot as a person. I've went through so much in the past few months and I have done things I regret. I've fell in love and been broken-hearted and it's all made me realize how dumb and pointless all of stories are. It's not the kind of content that I want to put out anymore. I will most likely make a new account and start off fresh. If I continued my stories they wouldn't not reflect me as a person, I want all my content to be 100% authentic and 100% me as I am now and they're just not anymore. They might reflect how I might have been in 2014 and 2015 but it's certainly not me now. I'm a lot more mature now and realize that some of the topics that I wrote about affect people a lot and I shouldn't have pretended to know what if feels like when I didn't. I'm sorry if any of my stories upset anyone because looking back now, they would probably upset me. I did receive what at the time I thought were "hate" comments but honestly I agree with them now. I am incredibly sorry if I offended anyone with my stories and the things I wrote. I will update my profile and put in anything about a new account if people want to read more content created by me. Thank you to anyone who stook by me since 2014 and read my stories. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm incredibly grateful if you left constructive criticism as that has helped me a lot. Once again I want to apologize for not creating any content this year but a lot has happened and all in all my new content will hopefully be a lot better. _**

**_Love, Natalia xox_**


End file.
